


The Red Tower

by angryschnauzer



Series: Plus Size Reader & Stucky [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, M/M action, M/M/F action, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You are captured by a War Lord whilst on a mission, kept captive until you find out you are to be given away as a prize concubine in a bare knuckle fight. Bucky, Steve, and Wanda go undercover, with Bucky literally fighting for your life. When he does you discover just how much you mean to him, and shows you how being part of his life comes with added benefits… one of which is Steve…





	

The Red Tower

The medivac team pulled Sam from the Quinjet on the stretcher, his wounds bleeding profusely as he clung to the small package that contained what the mission had been for; to obtain the biological weapons and get them out of the Caspian Sea's biggest war lords grasp. As he was rushed through to the emergency room Maria pulled the package from his hands, thanking him as Bucky pushed into her space;

"Where is she?!" Bucky demanded, his voice desperate

"They got her Buck... I tried to save her... but they got her..."

The medivac team pushed Bucky aside, security holding him at the door to the operating theatre as Sam was rushed inside to have the bullets removed. Bucky struggled against their grasp, shouting over their shoulders;

"Is she alive? Sam! Is she still alive?!"

He could just see Sam before the anaesthetic was administered, watching as his friend nodded and mumbled;

"Yeah Buck... you gotta go save her"

~*~

2 WEEKS LATER

The small cell you'd been held in had been your refuge for your captivity. No windows, no clocks, no link to the outside world. You'd no idea how long you'd been kept there. You had complied with their requests, surprised that they hadn't done anything to you, apart from feeding you the meagre rations and keeping you well washed and groomed, and that had been what had aroused your suspicions about why you had been taken rather than just killed, they had plans for you.

The door to your cell opened and a tall man walked in, his dark suit well tailored, his features and demeanour proving he was someone high up as he looked at you. He waved his hand and the female guard that had been silently dealing with you for the time of your captivity spoke quietly in Russian, telling you to stand up straight. You complied without complaint, listening as he spoke to her, not you;

"Yes, the perfect prize. Get her prepped and ready; the competition will be in two days"

And with that he was gone, his men following him out of your cell as they left you with your guard who spoke quietly;

"You will now get ready concubine, you are the prize for the winner of the big fight"

~*~

Steve sat in the back of the luxury Mercedes with Wanda as Bucky drove them, the steep road leading up to the Red Tower one with sharp twists and turns. He ran his fingers over his newly grown beard, not used to it. Wanda reached out and touched his arm;

"Steve, it will be ok, we'll get her back..."

He let out a deep sigh;

"This is such a huge risk though. What if someone recognises us?"

"They won't. Your beard and dyed hair make you look completely different... I am not well known enough for anyone to care who I am, and Bucky is still on the run according to the authorities; even if they do figure out who he is then they won't care, he's still a wanted man"

Bucky looked into the rear view mirror, chewing on his lip nervously as he looked back at his two friends in the back seat;

"Steve, it’s the only chance we've got to save her. You saw the broadcast 36 hours ago, she's the prize and we've got to win her back. If there had been a way for her to escape before now she would have taken it, you know she would"

The strain in Bucky's voice told Steve that he was right, yet he still didn't like the situation. He looked out of the window as the thousand year old castle came into view, the stone ramparts illuminated against the night sky by huge floodlights, showing the vivid red of the building's walls;

"Here goes" he muttered to himself.

Wanda pressed her hand to his chest reassuringly;

"It'll be ok _Mr Stark_..."

Steve shuddered at the name;

"Pretending to be Tony's illegitimate brother... if this works it'll be a fucking miracle"

Bucky pulled up to the end of the luxurious red carpet; the three of them stepping out and letting the valet take the car. He watched as Steve held his arm out for Wanda, seeing her slide her hand over it as they walked into the grand entrance, following close behind them as he held the briefcase with the fight entrance fee.

~*~

The last 36 hours had been a blur. You'd been transferred in the middle of the night from where you were being held captive and hustled onto a waiting ship. It hadn't stopped sailing at full power until you'd reached your destination; somewhere in the Mediterranean was your best guess. The accents of the passing crew told you that you had passed Greece, Italy, and Tunisia, and when you were finally transferred to where you were now being held you saw a rocky landscape and the sea close by.

You saw them enter the room, recognising Wanda first as you tried to figure out who she was with, sucking in a sharp intake of breath when you finally figured it out; Steve. Your mind did back flips; they were here, finally something was happening that gave you hope that you were not going to be whored out to the most crooked businessman with the biggest wallet. You stood at the bar as you held the tray of champagne flutes, the guilded tray cuffed to your wrists. The jewelled veil that covered the lower part of your face was in fact a gag, leaving you incapable of talking or even smiling at anyone, just your heavily khol'd eyes the only portal to your emotions. You'd been stoic up until that point, but as the boss walked Steve and Wanda towards where you stood you couldn't help but feel your eyes start to water. Taking a deep breath you tried to control your emotions as premature relief flooded through you, instead listening as he spoke to your two friends in his heavily accented English;

"... I must say I was surprised to get your call Mr Stark, I had dealt with your brother for many years, doing good business with him until he found his conscious, but I must say that it is good to hear that there is a darker, illegitimate side to the Stark family that is still willing to trade on our side of the law"

Steve smiled at him, a forced grin on his face as he took a glass from your tray; doing his best to ignore you for fear that he may give the game away;

"Well Sir, that is what family secrets are for, to keep things secret"

"Very good sir, very good!" your captor laughed, he belly shaking as he did so before he turned to you, resting his sweaty palm on your arm as you struggled to keep the tray steady;

"Mr Stark, this is the prize tonight, I hope it is something your fighter will earn well for you" he reached around and lewdly squeezed your naked buttock through the thin red chiffon harem pants you had been given to wear before he turned back to Steve and spoke a little quieter so that only the four of you could hear; "I secretly hope you do take this one home Mr Stark, the other contestant owners will throw her to their dogs and ruin her"

You saw the shudder run through Steve as he immediately knew that the war lord was not talking about dogs of the canine variety. Instead he nodded, turning slightly as Wanda tugged on his sleeve, bending a little so that she could whisper into his ear, playing the part of quiet trophy girlfriend to a tee. Steve cleared his throat and spoke to the boss;

"My kitten would like the prize to sit with her as we watch the fight?"

The boss let out another deep belly laugh, clasping his chubby hand onto Steve's shoulder;

"Ah I see you have a pet that likes to play with others, wonderful! Of course, take a seat; I’ll have the prize brought over"

You watched as Steve and Wanda made their way to the viewing gallery, Steve taking a seat with the other powerful criminals that had turned up, sitting dominantly in one of the plush chairs as Wanda took a seat on the low couch off to one side. Your guard appeared and unhooked the tray from your wrists, glancing over her shoulder as she for the first time acted in kindness to you as she rubbed your wrists, trying to ease away the pain where the heavy tray had been suspended awkwardly by the cuffs that had dug into your wrist bones;

"Be good. Soon you will be out of here"

You nodded your understanding, actually thankful for her care of you during your time in captivity. Slowly walking across the room you were painfully aware of the other criminals leering at you, your body almost completely visible through your meagre clothing. From the jewelled muzzle down to the strings of gold and jewels that hung over your naked breasts, the red chiffon harem pants and the jewels that adorned your feet. You were bare beneath the chiffon and one of the things your guard had been ordered to do to 'prepare' you was to fully wax every part of your body hair, your smooth naked pussy clearly on show through the gauzy fabric. It was something you were not used to, not having been one for worrying doing that kind of thing before, but as the fabric rubbed against you as you walked you could feel the most inappropriate feelings of arousal starting to burn within you.

You sat on the low couch with Wanda, letting her curl herself around you as you finally heard her voice inside your head;

_"We're getting you out of here"_

_"You and Steve?"_

_"Bucky is here too, he's our fighter"_

_"Couldn't you have just fought your way in to get me?"_

She pressed her forehead to yours, acting as if she was just cosying up to you, instead it was to help calm you;

_"We couldn't, we needed a way in that meant you would still be alive by the time we got to you"_

_"So Steve is Tony's bastard brother tonight? I barely recognised him"_

Wanda turned to Steve, smiling at her 'boyfriend' as he grinned back at her;

_"It was the only way we could quickly introduce a new player to the game at such short notice"_

You went to ask more questions but there was suddenly a loud round of applause and the lights went down, the ring in the centre of the room illuminated as someone came on stage in an official looking uniform. From the Russian you could understand the rules were simple; each player fought until the other was not breathing, at that point the loser gets replaced with the next contestant. Final man standing is the winning fighter.

The first round kicked off, the two fighters entering the ring and you immediately saw that they were identically dressed; bare chests and feet, a pair of red linen harem style pants that tied at the waist, and a pair of dark brown leather forearm guards, laced from the wrist to the elbow with a line of golden metal studs running the length of them, no doubt for both blocking opponents blows and for inflicting damage simultaneously.

To say the first fight was brutal would have been an understatement, bones crunching and teeth being smashed, and within a couple of minutes a winner had been declared, his opponent laying lifeless on the floor only to be dragged off as a trail of blood marked where he'd been. The winner met his next opponent and he was a mountain of a man, standing almost 7ft tall and weighing at least 400lbs of pure muscle, he made mincemeat of the previous winner; another lifeless body removed from the stage as the bell sounded for another replacement to enter the ring.

You held your breath, finally seeing him as he stepped out of the shadows and into the bloodied arena; Bucky. The room seemed to dim around him, the sight before you had both you and Wanda sitting up in your seat. He looked beyond stunning; the pants hanging low on his hips as his incredible muscled torso and abdomen shone with a sheen of slick sweat, the lights glinting off of his metal arm as he turned. You could see that his long hair had been braided down the top of his head and was held back in a tight bun at the nape of his neck. The bell rang for the fight to start and it became immediately clear that he had the advantage; his strength matching that of his opponent's, but his lighter frame meaning he was more nimble with his movement, dodging blows in order to strike his own, using his opponent’s momentum to accelerate the force he was himself applying.

Only once was he caught off guard, the opponent grabbing hold of his hair before tugging the bun lose, his hair falling down around his face as you saw his eyes darken and the Winter Soldier programming trigger within him. When the sound of the vertebrae in his opponents neck snapping was heard throughout the room it broke out into applause, the first time during the fight. You saw him squinting against the lights as he scanned the crowd, no doubt looking for you or Wanda or Steve. His brow furrowed as he tried harder, and that's when you heard Wanda's voice in your head again, but this time you knew she was communicating to Bucky as well;

_"She's here. She's alive. Now fight for her"_

He nodded once to show his understanding before turning to the next opponent that had entered the ring, the fight immediately underway but ending almost as soon as it had started, a new surge of purpose to Bucky's actions, knowing he had to win to save you.

~*~

The fight was over. You watched as Steve stood and shook hands with the war lord, Wanda taking your hand as you both silently moved towards where they were standing.

"Congratulations Mr Stark" the criminal smiled as he shook Steve's hand; "Your fighter is incredible"

Steve thanked him and the four of you made your way towards the exit, Wanda slipping her hand into yours as you walked beside her. As you stood on the red carpet outside you could finally see that you were on a small Mediterranean island, the night air warm on your bare skin. The valet pulled a large luxury car up to the end of the red carpet and stood patiently as Steve played the part, chatting to the war lord as they said their goodbyes. He took the keys from the valet without a word, not acknowledging the member of staff as he did so, adopting the air of arrogance that privilege can bring.

The sound of helicopter rota blades could be heard in the distance, and as Bucky appeared from behind you, you could all now see a private luxury chopper appear through the night sky. Steve turned to the war lord and held up the keys to the car;

"For you my friend" he dropped the keys into the criminals hand; "A token of my appreciation for allowing us to attend your event at such short notice"

The criminal looked shocked for a moment before a smile spread across his face;

"You are very kind sir; I see your big brother taught you the business well"

Goodbyes were said as the helicopter hovered over the wide driveway, touching down gently onto the stone cobbles. Steve took Wanda's arm and you felt Bucky silently put his arm around your waist, the four of you ducking your heads until you got into the aircraft, Steve pulling the door shut and you were immediately in the air, watching the Red Tower sink into the distance.

There was a moment of silence in the cabin before everyone suddenly descended on you, a group hug were no-one wanted to let go, but grasps were immediately released the moment Bucky inhaled sharply as his injuries were pressed against. He sat for a moment holding your arms, looking over the veil that covered your face before he realised what it was, his fingers working on the clasp at the back of your head, his metal digits snapping the chain that was locked into place and finally you were able to move your jaw.

The four of you sat back on the long seat, Bucky then you, then Wanda and finally Steve, arms wrapped around each other as finally the one of the pilots looked over his shoulder and flipped up his night visor;

"Good to see you back Sweet Cheeks"

"Sam!" you leapt forwards and pressed a kiss to your partners cheek, relieved to see he had survived; "You're alright!"

He laughed as he lifted his arm and you saw a large bandage wrapped around his forearm;

"Still healing, but between myself and Nat here we're the perfect team whilst you are recovering"

You smiled at Natasha as she continued to concentrate on flying the chopper, acknowledging you before returning to her task in hand.

Soon the aircraft was descending, the bright lights of an ancient harbour coming into view, the helicopter landing on the dockside as a luxury 100ft yacht bobbed around on its moorings.

Steve was the first to exit, holding his hand out for Wanda and Bucky, but before he could help you out Bucky was scooping you off your seat and holding you in his arms. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck as he carried you bridal style up the small gangway and onto the yacht, setting your bare feet down onto the expensive rosewood decking as you stood shivering in the cool night air. Before you could even respond to what was happening Steve was wrapping his dinner jacket around your shoulders, covering your modesty as you finally started to realise you were standing practically naked in front of your teammates. Sam and Natasha were finally walking up the gangway, Nat smiling at you as she motioned to go inside;

"We need to report back and get on our way _Mr Stark_..."

Steve nodded and everyone started to file inside, and it was then that you felt Bucky's hand slip into yours. Turning to him you were taken aback by the look on his face, one of relief;

"I thought I’d lost you... before I could ever tell you how much you meant to me"

You didn't know what to say. You had always been closer to Bucky than anyone else on the team, always hoping that there could be something more between you than just being friends, but always too scared to make a move in case you spoilt what friendship you did have. All that was gone in that moment, replaced by a need to have him and he have you, to accept each other as more than friends. As your lips met you felt in that moment that you could never go back to what you were before, he meant too much to you.

Resting your forehead against his you spoke quietly;

"I'm sorry that you had to do that just to get me back"

He took a deep breath, holding you close;

"It was something I swore I would never do again, but I had to. Steve hadn't wanted to ask me to do it, but your life is worth a hundred of theirs"

Before you could reply you were called inside, stepping into the large lounge area as you saw everyone gathered in front of a large TV screen, Tony shown on screen as he smiled and waved;

"Ah-ha, I see Aladdin and Princess Jasmine have finally arrived"

You glanced down at your clothing, you understood that reference but it went straight over Bucky's head, instead he just wrapped his arm around your shoulders and glared at the screen as Tony continued to talk;

"You will need to keep up the pretence of being under Stark control" a murmur went around the room as most people felt that way anyway; "So the crew will sail the Yacht to Naples overnight where you can catch the jet home tomorrow. The hot tub has been set up and there will be Bollinger chilled and ready for you"

"Thanks Tony" Steve finally spoke up; grateful for the assistance and guidance Tony had given him.

"Not a problem. Oh and Cap?"

"Yeah?"

"Get Aladdin patched up, he's bleeding all over the cashmere carpet"

~*~

Steve ushered you and Bucky into the depths of the yacht, passing Natasha, Wanda and Sam as they head in the other direction towards the hot tub. You continued to hold Bucky's hand, but you could feel him shaking, the shock of his actions finally setting in. Steve closed the door to a large bedroom behind you, unfastening his tie as he stood in front of you and Bucky, wrapping his arms around both of your shoulders as the trio of you comforted each other. You watched as he pressed his forehead to Bucky’s, both men closing their eyes as he spoke;

"You did good Buck..."

You felt more than heard the whimper that came from Bucky's lips, and it made you lose your own resolve, pressing your face into their chests as you finally let the tears flow. After what seemed like an age cradled in each other’s arms Steve finally pulled back, looking from you to Bucky and back again;

"Let’s get the two of you cleaned up"

He reached behind your neck and unclasped the jewellery that covered your chest, letting the heavy chains fall to the floor as you watched Bucky unbutton Steve's shirt. It all fell into place, hands working together to strip the three of you until you were all naked, Steve leading the way to the ensuite bathroom, that although in relative terms was small, was large enough for the three of you to stand under the shower together. As the hot water cascaded down onto your naked bodies, you and Steve set about bathing Bucky's wounds; the bloody water washing away as his serum enhanced body already started to heal the cuts and grazes he'd earnt trying to win you back.

After a while the three of you were clean, yet it didn't stop hands from starting to slide over slick skin and hard muscles. As you looked up at Bucky you saw Steve as he carded his fingers through the wet locks as Bucky lowered his lips to yours, kissing you deeply as his metal hand gripped your hip and pulled you flush with his body. When you finally broke the kiss you felt soft fingertips smooth over your other side, turning to Steve as he caught your lips for a kiss himself, his beard tickling your face. When you felt the nudge of his shaft hardening against your hip you pulled back, watching as he and Bucky turned to each other, kissing ferociously as tongues and teeth clashed. As their cocks started to rub against you, you tugged on their arms, smiling at Steve as you in that moment realised that if you were to let your heart fall for Bucky, then Steve would be a part of this as well as they were a package deal;

"Come on Cap, let’s show Buck how much we appreciate what he did tonight"

You took their hands and led them into the bedroom, not bothering to dry off as the three of you collapsed onto the king-size bed, Bucky in the middle with you and Steve flanking him on either side. You took it in turns to kiss him before you both started to kiss your way down his body, taking care to avoid his now healing wounds. As you both pressed kisses to his stomach you watched as Steve leant down and took Bucky into his mouth, tasting his hard cock as his tongue worked over the angry red crown. He looked up at you with his mouth full, resting his hand behind your neck as he pulled you to him, and the pair of you kissed, your tongues dancing over Bucky's tip as he groaned above you.

The pair of you worked Bucky's cock, your tongues working up the sides and lapping at the thick vein that ran along the underside, before you would move and one would take his shaft into their mouth as the other tongued his heavy ballsac. When Bucky rested his hands on both of your heads and you heard the first tell tale whimpers coming from above you knew Bucky wouldn't last much longer, and as you felt the trembling in his stomach he let out a low groan, coming in Steve's mouth as you felt his balls tighten under your tongue.

Sitting back you watched as Steve swallowed, smiling when you saw a few stray drops of come on his beard. You leant forwards, holding his face gently in your hands as you cat licked at his whiskers, tasting Bucky on his lips.

"C'mere you two"

Bucky's voice was hoarse from his heavy breathing and his recent orgasm, and as you both climbed up his body you pressed kisses to his cheeks;

"How you doing Buck?" you asked, gently stroking your hand down his chest, watching as Steve propped himself up on one elbow on his other side, leisurely fisting his now hard cock as he leant forwards and pressed a brief kiss to his friends lips.

"I'm good, if it wasn't for you and Steve I would be a mess right now" Bucky smoothed his thumb over your cheek; "Are you sure you're ok?"

You nodded, smiling at him;

"Yeah Buck, I’m better than I’ve ever been now that I’m here with you, with the two of you"

You saw Bucky blush a little;

"I guess you've kind of figured that we kind of come as a pair" he paused; "If that bothers you you'll need to let us know"

"It doesn't bother me. I can be a lot to handle sometimes, so it might be a good thing to have two of you on hand" You grinned at him.

He leant forwards and kissed your forehead, before turning to Steve;

"How about you get her started up buddy whilst I recover for round two?"

"Sounds good to me" Steve grinned at you, holding his hard cock in his hand as he licked his lips, his gaze travelling down your body.

The two men helped you shift on the bed until you were lying in the middle, their hands ghosting over your heated skin before Steve started to move, and positioning himself between your legs as he pressed kisses up your stomach and chest. When you felt the nudge of his cock at your entrance you glanced at Bucky, relieved to see him laying next to you, propped up on one elbow as he smiled at you;

"That's my girl..." he kissed you briefly before laying back and watching.

You let out a little squeak as Steve slowly eased his cock into you. It had been well over two weeks since your last orgasm - being held captive didn't really increase your libido - and as his girth stretched your velvet walls you could feel your body already starting to coil with pleasure. He slowly rocked his hips, relishing the tightness of your body, the way his pubic bone rubbed against your clit each time he pushed, and the way his tight ballsac rubbed against your perineum with every pull.

Looking back to Bucky you saw the lust in his eyes as he watched the pair of you fuck in front of him, and that was what sent you over the edge, your orgasm catching you off guard as you came hard, gripping Steve's cock as you thrashed around beneath him.

Finally you slumped onto the mattress as he pulled out, seeing his cock standing firm, the veins raised proud through the skin as his shaft shone with your wetness;

"You didn't come?" you asked, confused that he would stop

"I've got plans, I know someone else that would like what I can give"

For a moment you didn't understand, but as Bucky moved on the bed it became clear. You watched in your post orgasmic state as Steve and Bucky kissed, their hands roaming each other’s bodies as their hard cocks rubbed against each other's stomachs. You let out a little whimper as the sight before you turned you on even more, running your hand between your thighs as you started to play with yourself as you watched them. Finally they broke apart and Bucky shifted on the bed, kneeling between your legs as he spread his knees, pushing your legs far apart as he rested his hands on your knees and let his hard cock lay against your dripping folds.

Steve positioned himself behind Bucky, kissing along his shoulders as you watched him grab a bottle of lube. You heard the squirting sound from behind Bucky, locking eye contact with him as Steve worked his fingers into Bucky's tight ring of muscle, prepping him. Bucky started to rock his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Steve's fingers whilst rubbing his cock against your clit, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the dual stimulation.

For a brief moment Steve left the bed and ducked into the bathroom where you heard water running, and seconds later he appeared at the door wiping his hands on a small towel;

"You never know where my fingers might be needed so I thought I’d better clean them off..."

You didn't question his actions; instead you looked back to Bucky as he knelt over you, finally moving his hips so his cock was resting against your wet cunt. He slid in slowly and you both groaned, relishing at the feel of him filling you. He held himself still within you as Steve positioned himself behind Bucky, holding his cock still as he gripped Bucky's hip as he pushed in, going slower than both he and Bucky had when they'd entered you. You felt Bucky tense above you, his cock throb within you before he let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed enough for Steve to slide all the way in.

They both started to move slowly, Bucky moving between you and Steve, as he pulled out of you he pushed back onto Steve, and each time he moved his hips forwards again his eyelids fluttered at the feel of your body taking him back in again.

After a while you watched as Steve pushed in and held Bucky still, holding him flush to his body as he grinned at you over his friends shoulder;

"You... we've found a good girl here, haven't we Buck?"

"We sure have Stevie"

You smiled up at the two men above you, honoured that they would share their intimacy with you. Bucky leant down and pressed a kiss to your lips, his tongue working against your own as he and Steve rocked their hips in unison, Bucky filling you beautifully as Steve worked his cock into Bucky with the tiniest of movements. When Bucky finally pulled back and smiled at you, Steve reached around and ran his thumb over your swollen bottom lip, and you found you automatically wrapped your lips around his digit, your tongue working against it as they both fucked you, sucking on his thumb in time to their thrusts.

Steve grinned at you as he spoke into Bucky's ear;

"Damn Buck, that girl has a good tongue on her"

"Yeah... I know..."

"I might just have to call dibs on her mouth for the next round"

Your body clenched around Bucky's cock at what Steve was insinuating, the thought that they would be able to go again after this time made your body quiver as you started to feel your orgasm approaching.

"Harder Steve, I can feel that she's close" Bucky muttered, closing his eyes with bliss as your body started to clench around him.

Steve started to fuck him harder, both men grunting as you moaned beneath them, your orgasm first to hit as you writhed beneath Bucky, setting his off as his asshole gripped Steve's cock like a vice, which finally triggered him to spill his seed deep within his friend.

When you were all spent you fell limp onto the bed, your bodies still connected as you comforted each other, cuddling close as you took a moment to recover from your lovemaking. Finally the night air started to chill your sweat dampened bodies, the two boys pulling themselves free before they helped you off the bed, the three of you stepping back into the shower to cleanse yourselves again. This time once you were finished you all dried off, the drama of the night - and the last two weeks - finally catching up with you as you all climbed into the large bed and turned the lights out. With Bucky in the middle of the bed you felt him spoon behind you, his metal arm draped over your hip when another arm grabbed your breast gently, smiling as you looked down you realised Steve had reached over Bucky to hold you both, and that was how you fell asleep, cradled in the two men’s arms.

~*~

The next morning you woke to feel two hot bodies pressing against you, initially confused at first until Bucky smiled at you from where you shared a pillow and were laying face to face with him;

"Apparently we wriggle in our sleep Doll... practically pushed Stevie out of the bed so he decided to shift around to your side"

As he commented you felt Steve press his hard body against your back, his beard tickling your shoulders as he pressed kisses along your bare skin;

"I'm not complainin' though... not when I get to wake up with your perfect butt pressing against me" he pressed his lips to your neck; "And you make the most delightful whimpers in your sleep... what exactly were you dreaming about?"

You turned to lay flat on your back and saw Steve smirking at you with one eyebrow raised suggestively as you suddenly felt shy, the blush rising to your cheeks;

"Oh Darlin', are you blushing at what Stevie said?" Bucky asked as he leant forwards and rested his chin on your chest.

"Umm, yeah... kinda..."

Steve lent forwards and pressed a kiss to your lips;

"Don't be, we're both just happy that you're alright..." he paused for a moment; "And really hoping that you haven't changed your mind about still wanting to be part of our lives?"

You shook your head fervently;

"No, not at all"

"Good, that's what we like to hear"

You felt rather than heard Bucky’s words as he had started to edge down the bed, kissing your stomach as he went, pulling the sheet that had been covering you with him. You felt Steve press a kiss to your earlobe as Bucky settled between your legs, his hands like fire and ice as he parted your thighs further and buried his head in your pussy, his tongue swiping wide licks through your folds.

"Do you like that? Buck is a fantastic pussy eater; I’ve seen him get girls off in under a minute"

You moaned at Steve’s words, your hands flying to Bucky’s soft hair as he expertly ate you out. Steve reached over and cupped one of your breasts in his large hands, pulling at your nipple with his thumb and forefinger as he continued to talk dirty to you;

"But then it may have had something to do with me fucking the girl up the ass as she rode me... Bucky would take my balls into his mouth as I fucked her ass. He'd always make sure that she was well attended to, pushing three of his thick metal fingers knuckle deep in her cunt... he'd fill her up so much that I would be able to feel his fingers against my dick through her... perhaps we'll treat you to that when we get home, huh sweetheart? Would you like that?"

You were struggling to answer, Bucky proving that everything Steve had said was one hundred percent true, his fingers and tongue working absolute magic on you. You could feel your orgasm rapidly approaching as his lips latched onto your clit as he fingered you gently. Keeping one hand on his head you wrapped the other around the back of Steve's neck, pulling his face to yours and kissing him, your tongues dancing together until you were screaming your release into his mouth, your orgasm coursing through you like molten lava.

As you came down and let the waves of endorphins surge through you, you watched through heavy lids as Bucky climbed up the bed, kissing Steve above you as you watched intently. Finally they broke apart and turned to you, Bucky gently tapping Steve's shoulder;

"Tag, you're it"

Steve grinned at you as he started to crawl down the bed, his beard tickling your skin as he ventured closer to his target;

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." he smirked as he lifted your legs high in the air and parted your buttocks.

As his tongue first made contact with your little rosebud you let out a contented sigh, not knowing what the future held for you, but certainly knowing the forthcoming two weeks were going to be a lot better than the previous two.


End file.
